Cold Frio
by Saky-chan Haruno
Summary: Songfic. Ele a ama e não que perde-lá. Mas talvez a unica soluçao para mante-lá em segurança será afasta-lá de perto dele mesmo que isso doa tanto nele quanto nela. NaruSaku s2


Cold (tradução )

_**Nome da Musica: Cold **_

_**Banda: Crossfade**_

_Negrito: Partes da Musica_

_"Pensamentos do Naruto" e estão em itálico._

_- Falas normais xD_

_**--**_

_**Olhando pra mim vejo  
Que não fiz nada certo**__  
_

_"Sasuke, Gaara, Sakura..."_

_- Eu não consigo fazer nada certo, eu não consigo ajudar ninguém. – Disse Naruto vendo Sasuke partir novamente._

_**Eu estou sempre envolvido  
Em coisas que não posso vencer**__  
_

_- Chegamos atrasados – Disse Kakashi_

_- Droga, de novo não. - Naruto_

_"Nem o que prometi a ela eu consigo cumprir."_

_**Você é o antídoto que me faz melhor  
Algo forte como uma droga  
Que me deixa nas alturas**_

_"Porém... Se não fosse por ela... Eu não teria chegado a aonde cheguei."_

_- Naruto, nos ficaremos fortes juntos. – Disse Sakura_

_**Na verdade o que eu quero dizer  
É que eu lamento pelo meu jeito  
Eu nunca quis ser tão frio com você  
**_

_- Uzumaki Naruto, você virá comigo sem resistir, afinal você não quer que outro ninja de Konoha morra não é? – Disse Pain aparecendo em frente ao grupo de Konoha._

_- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou Naruto_

_- O Sannin dos Sapos foi o primeiro, qual será o próximo, se você resistir?- Respondeu Pain, com tom de deboche._

_- Não... Isso não pode ser verdade, não pode. – Disse Naruto ficando atordoado._

_- É a verdade, ele deu trabalho mais por fim eu venci. - Pain_

_- Naruto – Chamou Sakura, observando Naruto ficar com um olhar distante e caminhando na direção dele._

_"Isso não pode ser verdade, ele não mais um não."_

_- Se afasta, fica longe mim. – Gritou Naruto_

_- Mais Naruto. – Sakura_

_- Eu mandei você ficar longe de mim. – Naruto_

_"É sempre assim, todos que são importantes sempre morrem ou vão embora. O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?"_

_**Eu nunca quis que você visse  
Meu lado contraído  
Que eu deixei trancado tão profundo  
Dentro de mim**_

_"Esses olhares frios... Eles me culpam pelo que aconteceu com o Sannin... Se eles ao menos soubessem como eu me sinto... Se eles ao menos soubessem..."_

_- Jiraiya-sama morreu tentando descobrir informações sobre a Akatsuki, por causa do garoto da Kyuubi. – Cochichou um jounin. – A culpa é dele, ao invés de se proteger para não causar problemas para vila, ele so fica atrás do traidor Uchiha. Se esse moleque não existisse, nós ainda teríamos mais um sannin para proteger Konoha._

_- Naruto, você esta bem? – Perguntou Sakura._

_- Sakura eu só irei dizer isso uma única vez, se afasta de mim. – Disse Naruto o mais frio possível._

_- Mais porque Naruto? – Perguntou Sakura estranhando a atitude dele._

_- Porque assim vai ser melhor, alem do mais você estará em segurança. – Dizia sem olhara para Sakura. Seus olhos lagrimavam, mas ele não iria chorar na frente dela. – Nós escapamos do Pain naquele dia por pouco._

_- Mas Naruto, nos prometemos ficar forte juntos. _

_- Sakura, fica longe de mim... Será que você... - Disse Naruto fazendo uma pausa - Você não se cansa de atrapalhar? – Ele mentiu, ela não atrapalhava... Nunca atrapalhou na verdade sempre fora ela que lhe dava coragem para continuar. Se ele ao menos dissesse a ela quantas vezes ela o salvou com apenas um olhar, quantas vezes ela o salvou com uma única palavra, quantas vezes ela o segurou quando o mundo dele pareceu desabar. _

_"Será que você não entender que eu não quero que você se machuque? Será que você não consegue perceber o quanto você é importante pra mim?"_

_**Parece que isso sempre chega a mim  
Eu nunca quis que você fosse embora  
Tantas coisas que você deveria saber  
Acho que não há mais esperanças  
Eu nunca quis ser tão frio.**_

_"Eu entendo agora. Eu apenas fingia não saber, mas eu sabia. Eu conhecia, compreendia que assim como há rejeições há também aqueles que lhe estendem a mão. Eu sei que você não poderá voltar... Você floresceu Sakura... E vai continuar florescendo... Pequenina... uma pequena flor. A minúscula flor... aquela que só eu vi... Minha pequena e preciosa... Flor de cerejeira... eu sempre amarei você."_

_- Naruto você ainda me ama? – Perguntou Sakura com os olhos marejados._

_"Sakura... é sempre assim... Tudo que se torna importante para mim se vai. Eu não quero me afastar de você, mas será melhor assim... Você não ira se machucar, eu não irei te perder... Isso é muito egoísta da minha parte eu sei, mas eu não suportaria ver você machucada por minha causa... Existe algo que eu gostaria que você soubesse, mas não há mais tempo. Sakura me perdoe, eu nunca quis ser tão frio... Eu sempre amarei você mesmo que você nunca saiba."_

_- Não... Eu não te amo mais. – Respondeu Naruto e logo saiu andando sem olhar para Sakura que chorava._


End file.
